Zoran VS Uran
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: When Dr. Tenma creates a new robot, and names her Zoran, she is forced to live with Astro, Uran, Reno, and Dr. O'shay, but when Dr. O'shay thinks that Zoran may be related to Astro, weird Jealousy over takes Zoran and Uran, which cause them to fight!
1. Casa De Astro! (The House Of Astro!)

**Zoran VS. Uran**

**~~This is my first Fan-fiction, so plz no hate, **

**some of the characters names have been changed to the 1980 English dub names, some i used their 2003 names, i also made _Daddy Walrus_ Astro's teacher again, look at the**

**list to see what some of the characters names are so you don't get confused!**

**Astro= _Astro_**

**Uran= _Uran_**

**Abercrombie=_Abercrombie_**

**Alejo= **_**Theodore**_

**Kennedy=_Ken_**

**Dr. Elefun= _Dr.O'shay_**

**Dr. Boyton=**_**Dr. Tenma**_

**... also sorry for Chapter One's Title being in Spanish.. i did that to be funny! :D.. hope you enjoy! =)~~**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Casa De Astro! (The House Of Astro!)_**

It Was an early Monday morning, trees were swaying with the wind, the sun was shine-ing, and the sky was a blue as the ocean. It was just right for a day of playing in the park, but there was school to attend, chores to be done (on the weekends), and for Astro, missions to be completed.

Astro heard the loud sound of the alarm clock go off, He quickly opened his right eye, and put the clock on snooze. he took a long stretch and got out of bed, he heard Uran walking out of the room, sounding like a giant as she walked down the stairs! "good-morning, Uran" Astro said as he opened the door or his room and crept out "good-morning, Big Brother!" Uran cheerfully said from the bottom of the stairs,  
As Astro Walked down the stairs, Dr. O'Shay, was making his morning cup of joe, "Good-morning, Astro" "Good-morning, Professor!" Astro replied. Astro pulled a chair and had breakfast with both the professor and Uran, then after, he got ready for school, he usually NEVER went to school due to his never-ending list of things (or Missions, you may call them) to do, but to everyone's surprise, nothing has happened recently. so today Astro Got ready for school "first time in AGES!" Astro thought to himself.  
after Astro got into his "Typical School Uniform" wear his light blue polo, tucked in his brown shorts, wearing his "signature" red boots,  
and walked downstairs.  
"have a great day at school, Astro!" Dr. O'Shay told Astro.  
"yeah, hope you have fun!" Uran screamed chuckling as she hugged her brother and ran to open the door for him.  
"thanks" Astro Beamed as he walked out the door.

* * *

**_Part 2: Why is Astro in school?_**

Astro walked in the hallways to see Ken, Abercrombie, and Theodore all in a circle having what was the "average boy talk"

"did you see the game yesterday" Theodore said

"Sure did!" Abercrombie replied

"I think the other team should have won!" Ken complained, folding his arms together

"yeah they should have-

"hey guys!" Astro said walking towards them waving his right hand high in the air, signalling an "hello"

"Astro?" Theodore Asked

"don't you have a mission to attend to?" Ken Asked

"not Today, Ken, nothing is happening today, so I have to go to school" Astro Replied

"oh, well thats great! we have**_ SO_** much to talk about! =)" Abercrombie cheered

Astro smiled, finally, a day all to himself! what could be better...  
everyone headed into Mr. Pompous' classroom, they took their seats as he was ready to take role call.

"Abercrombie?"

"here!"

"Astro?"

"here!"

"Ken?"

"here!"

"Mindy?"

"here!"

"Theodore?"

"here!"  
and he read through the whole list.. every name there was.

**_After-school..._**

School was out and everyone was walking outside,

"hey Astro,say we go play basketball in the park, hmm?" Theodore asked

"thanks for your generosity, but I can't" Astro said sadly

"Why _**NOT**_?!" Abercrombie asked angerly

"well.. I have things to do at home, like take care of, Uran." Astro replied shyly

"oh i see how it is, do you even remember what we taught you: Bro's before sisters **_(yo!)_**" Abercrombie said, feeling betrayed.

Astro did not mind playing, but he had homework to do, dinner to eat, and a sister who would be heartbroken if he left without her,  
but the boy's wouldn't REALLY wanna play with Uran, so it was best for him just to go home, so he said goodbye to Ken, Abercrombie, and,  
Theodore before heading home.

* * *

**_Part 3: Reno is Busy, Astro's doing homework...wait... where's Uran in this? :D_**

Astro walked through the door and put his book bag down, he was greeted by Uran, as she walked up to him and gave him a hardy hand shake,  
(as usual for someone as strong as Uran, Herself.)

"HI ASTRO!" Uran said, greeting him.

"Oh! *notices Uran* hi! =)" Astro said back (srry for using the word "said" too much =()

Astro walked upstairs and saw Reno, putting on his safety goggles, preparing to fix the machine Astro broke, by accident, while looking for something (and you thought Uran was the clumsy one! xDD :D) Astro said hi and placed a textbook on his bed, Reno said hi back and began to fix the contraption, Astro walked downstairs to grab his book-bag, while grabbing it he took out his math assignment and a pencil.  
he reached for his clipboard on the table and sat criss-cross-applesauce on the couch and began to do his homework, Uran was watching the professor take calls and sometimes she helped Nora, put things away.

Reno was upstairs in Astro room, fixing the machine, he looked at it carefully and began to work.

back downstairs, Dr. O'Shay, was taking a phone call that had just ended.. but it wasn't a few seconds later, that the phone rang again,

"who could it be this time?"Dr. O'Shay wondered.

when Dr. O'Shay answered, he heard a voice _**VERY**_ familiar, It was Dr. Tenma!

"Hello?" Dr. O'Shay asked?

"good evening Dr. O'Shay!" Dr. Tenma replied

"who's**_ THIS?_**"

"why its your **_BEST_** friend, Dr. Tenma!"

"**_BEST FRIEND_**?! Dr. Tenma, have you lost your **_MIND_**?!"

"nope, still here!"

"what do **_YOU_** want at **_THIS_ **hour!"

"just wanted to let you know, i expect to see you at my house next week"

"at your house, what for?"

"just wanna show you something"

"hmm.. what are you showing me?"

"why would i tell YOU, that would ruin the surprise! ."

'fine, but if something bad happens, Detective Tawashi will have you all he wants!"

"okay then, hope to see you there" Dr. Tenma hanged up the phone

he looked around, and then walked down to his lab (in the basement) and made the finishing touches on his latest creation, she was a girl, and her name was Zoran!

~~End Of Chapter One~~


	2. At Tenma's

**Chapter two: At Tenma's**

the weekend was just starting, Astro and Uran played outside with Reno, the usual:  
1-they played 2-they get tired 3-they go inside 4-they take a nap 5- they repeat this cycle about 3 more times a day! :D

Finally, back at Dr. Tenma's, Zoran was near being complete, all she needed was her energy and her dress, all ready to go, Dr. Tenma looked for the swtich (it was hard to find in a clutter of robot parts), finally after he found it it was ready to be turned on... he gave the swtich a flick as the room was filled with lots of energy as Dr. Tenma screamed his famous line "go ahead, breathe reason into this machine!" and within a few minuets, the lights when out (they returned slightly afterwards)  
He saw Zoran get up from the table and drop down in her light blue gown, filled with frills all over (similar to cinderella's, but shorter -knee length- and slighly more transparent) "um..helllo?" Zoran asked

"why hello?" Dr. Tenma replied

"who are **_YOU?!_**" Zoran replied, rudely.

"just call me Dr." Tenma suggested

"um...okay then, Dr., whats on today's list of some things to do!" Zoran asked

"well.. we have to get you ready for Monday..."

"whats Monday?"

Dr. Tenma didn't want to tell Zoran the thruth... so he just replied "The Day We go watcha movie!"

"thats sounds **AMAZING**! =)"

Back at Astro's Reno, And Uran (with Astro, as usual) were playing freeze tag in the front yard, Dr. O'shay was preparing for Monday, the Day he has to visit, Dr. Tenma.. he didn't know why though.. it was a suprise.

"**TAG! YOUR IT**!" Reno yelled as he got Astro by the shoulder.

"**NUH-UH**! its 'Tag your frozen'not 'tag your it!' this is **FREEZE TAG**!" Astro teased as Reno ran for Uran

finally, after a few more chases, the team got tired, and, whent inside to get ready for bed.  
Astro walked up the stairs to his room and straightend out his dresser, Reno's room was next door, which was a huge convience for Astro, Uran's room was next to Astro's (on the opposite side, -ex: in stead of on the left side, it was on the right-) Dr. O'shay came upstairs to tell everyone goodnight, and then went back downstairs still curious about Monday...

~~End Of Chapter 2~~


	3. Monday

_**Chapter 3: Monday...**_

it was Monday morning... The day Dr. O'shay had to see Dr. Tenma at his house (for something unknown.. but sounded scary). Astro heard his alarm clock go off again, he placed it on snooze and crept into Uran's room where she was playing on one of the apps on her "MyPad", Astro sat right next to her and watched her play. "Good-Morning Uran" Astro whispered. "Good-Morning big... i mean, **Astro**" Uran responded to Astro as she saw his reflection on the MyPad, Uran and Astro had made a bet.. and Uran had lost, so she was forced to call him Astro for the whole day, if not she had to call him "Sir." for another 2 days! Uran turned off her MyPad and her and Astro walked downstairs, they saw Reno making cereal (he was looking for a spoon). Astro pulled him and Uran a chair, and they ate breakfast. Dr. O'shay was walking down the stairs, looking more tired than usual.

"you look tired, professor, sleep good last night?" Nora Asked

"Oh, nothing, Nora, just weird dreams... thats all" Dr. O'shay replied (need to upgrade my vocabulary! .)

"hope you feel better" Astro assured him

At Tenma's House, he was preparing Zoran's bag before she'd leave today.

"almost done" he cheerfully said

"wait untill he see's **_THIS!"_** he contiuned.

Astro was waking to school, almost halfway there he spotted his dad, walking with a little girl

"dad had a girl? that makes no sense.. he never said that he did" Astro thought to himself Astro just ingorned him, pretending he never saw him with that girl and headed to school.

Abercombie, and Theordore, were arm wrestleing.. so far Abercrombie was wining.

"Go Abercrombie!" the others were cheering

"whats going on?" Astro Asked

"Abercrombie is arm wrestleing with Theodore... and Abercrombie is wining!" the classmate responded

it wasn't untill later.. that Mindy showed up, and told everyone to head to the classroom

"Awww Man!" Abercrombie complained,

"I was almost done beating this **_WIMP!"_**

"I'm not a Wimp!" Theordore snapped

"yeah, whatever you say, **_DORKFACE!"_**Abercrombie snapped back laughing, while walking to class.

Back at Astro's house, Dr. O'shay put Nora in charge of watching Uran, while he went to visit Dr. Tenma.

* * *

**_Part 2: "Dr. O'shay.. this is Zoran!"_**

At Dr. Tenma's, Zoran was washing her hands that were filled with paint from finger painting, she dried her hands off and saw the big pink luggage labled **_"ZORAN"_** she wondered...

"am I going on a vacation **_ALREADY_**... **_YAY!"_**she thought

"but what if I'm not? hmm..."

the doorbell rang, Zoran went to get it.. but Dr. Tenma (on purpose) ran and got there 1st, he opend the door and saw Dr. O'shay standing outside... looking at the sky.

"Oh!" Dr. O'shay said... notice-ing Dr. Tenma..

"why, hello" he greeted

"So, what did you want to show me?" Dr. O'shay asked

"Dad, where's the screwdriver you asked for?" Zoran Asked loudly

"who's that?" Dr. O'shay asked

"why its my latest creation, **_ZORAN COME OVER HERE PLEASE!"_** Dr. Tenma responded

"Dr. O'shay.. meet my latest creation, Zoran!"

"**_WOW!_** she looks amazing... is this what you wanted to show me?" Dr. O'shay complimented

"yep... and she's **_ALL_** yours!"

"What do you mean?" Dr. O'shay asked

"well... i can't keep her.. so i thought you could do it _**FOR**_ me!"

"oh, sorry.. i think i'm filled with children!" Dr. O'shay said

"to bad, bags already packed and she's leaving today!"

"who?" Zoran asked

"you, sweetie... I have to go somewhere... so you will be staying with him" Tenma replied pointing to O'shay

"Oh." Zoran said sadly... she grabed the pink luggage from inside, and headed out the door, O'shay couldn't say no after hearing this.. so he waved goodbye and walked Zoran home.

* * *

**_Part Three: "Everyone Meet Zoran!"_**

It was after school, no homework today, so he wanted to play with the boys and Uran.. but noticed the professor was gone.

"where'd he go?" Astro asked Nora

"not sure... he left somewhere though" Nora replied... just as soon as the professor walked in with Zoran.

"everyone meet Zoran!" Dr. O'shay said

"Zoran? what a strange name.. where'd you find her?" Astro asked

"Oh.. it.. well... you see... it was a... _**it was a gift from someone!"**_ O'shay blurted out (embarassed)

"cool!" Astro beamed

Uran and Reno came to take a look at Zoran, she twirled in her blue dress for them, and took a seat on the couch, Astro helped her unpack in his room upstairs...

Uran was curious about Zoran, so she spied on her and Astro as they unpacked.

"So... what do you like doing?" Astro asked

"I like to fingerpaint!" Zoran Responded with a toothy smile.

"cool." Astro said

Uran saw as they talked on and on... like a news reporter giving an interview.

she didn't like Zoran.. take-ing her away from Astro.

she knew, there would be trouble...

~~End Of Chapter Three~~


	4. Sleepy

**_Chapter Four: sleepy_**

Astro walked down the stairs with Zoran as they finished unpacking... Dr. O'shay was picking a book off the bookshelf to read, Astro sat by Uran as they were converse-ing... Zoran noticed Reno, and she waved at him as he walked up stairs.

* * *

_**Bedtime**_

_**8:00 P.M.**_

it was bedtime... everyone was walking upstairs, Uran was tucked in, Reno got his cup of water and headed to bed, Astro was crawling in bed, noticing Zoran was already fast asleep. "oh!" Astro said, looking at the other side of the bed, he shrugged his shoulders and climbed in bed. Zoran was a light sleeper, so she squinted one eye opened, turned her head around and looked at Astro

"Astro? is that you?" Zoran asked

"yeah, whats wrong?" Astro responded

"oh nothing, i'm a very light sleeper, and i thought i heard your voice"

"oh!" Astro said, he closed his eyes and drifted off, Zoran copied his technique in trying to fall asleep, and realized.. that maybe she **_wasn't_** such as light sleeper as she thought...

* * *

**_Authors_**_** note:**_

_**sorry for this chapter to be short and boring.. it was suppose to be really good, but i hit the back button by mistake and it erased by work..**_

_**so i just decided to make this short and skip to chapter 5... sorry if you weren't happy with this chapter :(**_


	5. Astro

**_Chapter 5: Astro_**  
**_Authors note: I decided to make the next 3 chapters in a third person perspective… I did this to show you guys what each characters' point of view is… this chapter is for Astro.. Hope you guys enjoy :J_**

It was the next morning, I crawled out of bed, Zoran was snoring loudly, I walked out of my room, Uran was already halfway down the stairs, I waved at her and she looked back at me, Zoran was walking out of my room, rubbing her eye as she looked with her sleepy face at Uran, Uran gave her a menacing look and I quickly hurried her downstairs fast enough for Zoran not to see the face she made, Zoran walked down the stairs… Reno was already making Cereal, looking at the looks of our faces.. He could tell that we were trying to have normal _"hospitality"_ Uran pulled us up a chair as Dr. O'shay was walking down the stairs.

"Guys… I think we might have a problem" he said worried

"what's wrong?" I asked

"I think that-

"Think That what?" Uran interrupted

"well..uh.."

"Spit it out professor... _whats wrong?!_"

"I think That Zoran might be... _Sick!_"

"_Phew_... i thought it was gonna be something **_scary_**... like me and Astro being **_related_**" Zoran said relieved

After hearing that from Zoran.. i got a little scared myself, Zoran was a gift.. but she reminds me of that girl i saw yesterday walking with Dr. Tenma, now **_that's_** creepy. Uran folded her hands and gave me a bored look.. guess she _**was**_ expecting something Scary. "well.. at least it wasn't anything bad" Reno said trying to cheer us up. we all looked at him,casual, and sat down to eat.

* * *

_**Part 2: Weekend Fun**_

It was Saturday morning, Wind in the trees, birds chirping away... sun shining (well... i think you get what i mean :D)

Zoran was gone... i got a little worried, but sighed when i saw her eating with Uran.

"so, Zoran? you like shopping?"

"what is it?" Zoran asked

"its where you go to buy stuff.. like clothes, food, things for school" Uran responded

"ooh! I like it _already_" Zoran beamed

I laughed from the bottom of the stairs, Uran gave me an annoyed look telling me to _"either keep your mouth shut or hit the road dude!" _I stopped laughing for a sec.. and looked at them both..

Reno was walking behind me (which i didn't notice till' _now_! .) he was trying to be annoying by copying what i was doing.. so i wouldn't notice him.. Uran and Zoran were laughing really hard.. tears came out of their eyes.. my golly, I mind as well try out stand up comedy, if this is the best i can get from a bunch of **GIRLS?!**

Uran and Zoran walked outside and took a ball with them. Dr. O'shay was walking down the stairs.

"Astro, can i speak with you for a second" he said in a serious tone...**  
**

i knew this was just the beginning

**~~To Be Continued~~**


End file.
